One Night
by sorathestar
Summary: With one night, one's world can drastically change. For better or worse, well, you can decide that.


**One Night**

It was just meant to be one night of passion; one night of release. It was never suppose to lead to anything more. Just one night to release all other pent up emotions; then, we could go back to the way it was before.

We were both adults. We knew that all we could afford was one night. Quite frankly, that is all we cared to give. We had other things to worry with besides relationships and commitment. We were old enough to know that all we could ever have was one night.

Though, our walks in life were completely opposite, we were lonely. We each needed the companionship of the other. We were that only ones who understood the other. But, all we could offer the other was one night of unbridled lust. We could not offer anymore and any less would have been torture. After all, loneliness is more than likely the worst feeling in the universe.

Everything I felt in that one night was absolute paradise. Typically, he was rough and brutish about things. He trained day in and out with such furious intensity that often I believed he would kill himself. Up to that night, the way he interacted with me was playfully rude to say the least. However on that night, he was so incredibly gentle with me. It was like he either believed that I was something to treasure or that he would hurt me if he were too rough. For the sake of my pride, I chose to believe the former.

It was such a wonderful memory. Everything he did to me was like an affirmation of an unspoken love. He touched me in a way that set me totally aflame. He whispered to the lonesome recesses of my psyche that he was the only one who could hold me as a queen should be held. He growling to me that he was the cure for my loneliness. I returned his affection for me with my own affection for him. I replied to him with my own confirmation to this mutual love.

The next morning, he was still there with me. I thought he just wanted that one night. Before I fell asleep, I believed I would be alone. After all, we had only agreed to one night then we would go back to the way it was and pretend this never happened. But, there he was spooning me with his right arm draped protectively over my waist, his face buried in my hair and his lips planted firmly at the base of my neck.

I watched him as he slept. Silently, I wished he would wake up to explain his behavior. Yet somewhere inside, I wished he would remain unconscious because once he became aware, he would leave and things would return to their natural order.

When he woke up, it seemed as if time had decided to move slowly to me. I intently witnessed as his eyes first cracked open and blinked three times before he finally breathed deeply. It seemed odd yet characteristic that he would breathe deeper and indignantly yawn when he awoke.

Once he realized I was facing him, he moved his free hand up to lightly brush my face. I smiled at him as tenderly as I could to reassure him that I was truly there and that I did not regret what transpired. He moved his hand back to my waist then pulled me closer to his being. Before, I could properly greet him for the day; he hesitantly whispered to me, "Congratulations, you're pregnant with my child."

I lay there completely stunned and eyes wide. A baby was not part of the plan. We were only supposed to be for one night; there was never an intention for more. My heart hammered away as I contemplated the next course of action in his arms.

I assume I was quiet for too long because he spoke again saying, "For the planet's sake, keep him. Kami only knows if I'll be able to defeat them; and this planet will need a decent fighter because I don't trust Kakarrot to do the job let alone those other morons."

I nodded my head then asked, "Will this change anything?"

"I don't know," was his answer.

That was ten months ago. Since then, I have given birth to his son. He is a handsome boy. I wish he could have been here to see it, but perhaps it is their custom to be absent during the birth.

I am currently sitting in the nursery rocking my little one to sleep. I look to his little face and see the weariness of the day drag his eyes closed. He looks so much like me, but there are times where his father shows up.

Once sleep has finally taken him for the night, I place him gently in his crib then journey to my room. I want to join our son to the land of dreams but I find myself merely sitting on the bed.

This night is different from the others though. Normally, I would sit for a few more seconds then turn to tuck myself safely within the sheets. Tonight however, I silently pad my way to my balcony to look out at the dark blue tapestry woven with diamonds.

I know he is out there in space. He left shortly after our night claiming that he could train better out there. For some reason though, I know that his claim is not the truth. I almost feel that he needs the added motivation of being away. Whatever the case may be, I know he will return. I take one last look at the sky and murmur, "Vegeta, please, hurry back to me."


End file.
